Shooting Around the Moon
by Time Lady Sky
Summary: Just a little snippet of Dramoine, 'cause I can. PURE SMUT.


She woke up to a tongue gliding down her neck. It was still dark outside the windows, it's could only have been a few hours after she fell asleep in her empty bed at 11 pm. She inhaled sharply as the tongue smoothing down her neck came to rest at her pulse point. In inhaling she could smell her captor; he was musky, wild, and all together manly. She'd know that scent anywhere.

"Malfoy," She purred out, and she could feel his smirk against her skin. He nipped and licked his was back up her neck, until they were face to face. He traced her lips with his tongue (she would reflect on what all the tongue action meant later—perhaps she didn't use hers enough?) before attacking her lips with his. She moaned lightly, and parted her lips to give him better access. Their tongues fought for dominance, until he won. He always won.

So she showed her dominance in her own way, by pushing at his shoulder until he rolled over, and allowed her to be the one on top. She molded herself to him, pressing her core against his raging need. She pulled her head away from his, straddling his waist. She pulled her nightgown off her, while he pulled off his shirt. Now was not a time for patient, sweet, lovemaking. Now was the time for hot, passionate fucking. She wanted him, he wanted her. And they wanted each other now.

Draco quickly shoved her off to stand up and pull off his pants and underwear, before going back to attack her bare breasts. She hadn't worn a bra to bed, because she knew he loved it. His mouth attached to her right nipple, pulling it into her mouth and sucking on it. His one arm pulled her closer while his other hand reached up to play with her left breast, kneading it softly. The teasing he was doing had her writhing against him, making him moan against her.

"Jesus fuck, Granger, keep that up and I'll explode before I even get inside you." He said, speaking apparently to her right breast again. She giggled, that lovely, wanton giggle like she always done and he growled. Yes he, Draco Malfoy, growled when Hermione Granger giggled. She was infuriating in her way of being so calm when he was so god damn turned on. The hand that had been working on her left breast pulled away and down to her underwear, ripping it off. His lips left a trail of fire down her body, until he was facing her beautiful nether regions. This stopped her giggling, which brought a smirk to his face.

"Draco," she cooed, "Don't tease me now." That made his smirk grow even more. If he had to chose a favorite part of sex, it'd have to be the teasing. He loved making her squirm like he was now. She was completely delicious. He took one long lick up her slit, and felt her tense up. Without warning he attacked her, lick and sucking, and just generally driving her mad. And she was mad, writhing around, moaning and gasping. It was music to his ears. His plunged his tongue into her, wanting to hear more of her cries.

And she gave them to him. She cried out, louder and louder, until he thought even their closest neighbors at 3 miles away would hear. She was so close, he could feel it. He suddenly stopped, and pulled away. Her crying stopped and she whimpered. He got off on it, the power. He loved the feeling of knowing he was reducing this brilliant, strong, beautiful witch to cries and whimpers. It was intoxicating.

He kissed back up her body, and his little witch gave him her cries of pleasure. He kissed her lips, and plunged his tongue into her mouth, letting her taste her juice on his mouth. He grinded against her, teasing her until she was ready to come. He thrust into her, and she threw her head back in ecstasy, and his head dropped to her neck. She began murmuring in his ear, about how magnificent he was, and how big he was, and how he was hitting that spot, right there oh god yes, right there, and it was too much for him. He came undone.

The world exploded in bright shimmery stars, gold, blue, yellow everywhere in front of his eyes. He could feel her clenching and unclenching around him, and it was magic. Soon, too soon, they were both coming down from it. His brain returned to the planet earth, back from shooting around the moon. He kissed her now, less intensely. There was no rush now, they had all the time in the world.

"God, you're going to drive me mad." He said between kisses. She only smiled and drew circles on his back.

"I love you too."


End file.
